


Roleplay

by imera



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cox and JD develop a special relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ролевые игры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091410) by [superfluous_man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man)



> Once this idea was planted in my mind, it grew really quickly, and this is what happened.
> 
> Originally I planned for it to only be one drabble, but I honestly think there must be at least one more chapter, if not ten more (all different girls)
> 
> Unbetaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

“Do you like that?” Cox asked as he slapped JD’s arse, forcing a whimper out of JD. The sound echoed in JD’s ears, sending a warm feeling through his body as he bend across the kitchen counter.

“I asked you a question, Sally.” He slapped JD again, harder.

“Yes Doctor,” JD replied. Instinctively he tried to move, only to have his torso pressed against the counter.

“Did I tell you to move Sally?”

“No Doctor, I’m sorry.” JD expected another slap, but it never came. Instead he felt Cox’s fingers slowly move up his naked legs, lifting the dress the higher he got. JD’s breath was caught in his throat when he thought about his exposed arse.

“Good girl. Now, I think it’s time for your examination.” JD took a deep breath, slightly worried about what would happen next.

The skirt was lifted up to his waist, exposing his pink cheeks and red panties that had run up JD’s crack. Slowly Cox ran his finger down the centre, halting slightly when he came across JD’s hole, pressing gently against it. JD almost stopped breathing when he thought about all the things Cox could do to him, and all the things he would do.

“Did you prepare?” Cox asked, pushing harder against JD’s hole.

JD opened his mouth, ready to answer, when a deep moan escaped his throat. Cox groaned behind him, pushing harder against JD. When he moved his finger JD feared he stopped, but Cox reached for the edge of he panties and pulled them to the side, exposing JD’s shaved arse hole.

JD closed his eyes and moaned, unable to hold back from slightly wiggling his arse. He soon felt a finger against his hole, slowly entering him. JD struggled to breathe the deeper the finger went, only after he released a deep moan was he able to breathe again. The finger withdrew before pushing in again, harder, pressing JD’s body against the counter.

He continued to fuck JD’s prepared hole a few more seconds before adding a second finger. JD continued to moan as blood rushed down to his cock, and it pressed against the lace panties.

“Yes, nice and wet, just like I asked.” JD moaned in reply, pushing his arse against the fingers every time they entered him. “So, Sally, what was it again you wanted?”

A blush spread across JD’s face when he thought about what he had to say next. “I need an injection of come,” JD replied, gasping for breath when Cox’s fingers suddenly moved and brushed against his prostate.

“And when was your last injection?” If JD wasn’t occupied trying not to come every time Cox brushed against the sensitive spot he might be impressed by Cox’s acting.

“Yesterday,” JD replied, arching his back when a new wave of pleasure vibrated through his body. 

“Oh my, I know if it’s healthy to have a new injection so close after the previous one.”

“Please, I really need it Doctor.”

Cox continued to fuck JD’s arse with his fingers, stopping only when JD screamed in pleasure.

“Then you better not tell the chief, I don’t want to get into trouble,” Cox whispered next to JD’s ear, sending a shiver through his body.

“I won’t tell anyone, Doctor.”

“Good girl.” Cox said, pulling away.

JD knew exactly what Cox was doing when he heard him undo his belt. Still bend across the counter, he patiently waited.

A jolt of excitement passed through his body when he once again felt Cox’s fingers on his arse, pulling the panties to the side before placing the tip of his cock against JD’s hole.

JD grabbed the edge of the counter, preparing himself for Cox’s cock which was larger than his two fingers. Slowly it entered, widening JD’s hole, filling him up and making him moan. As soon as he was fully inside he back, stopping just before his cock was completely out. JD knew what would happen next, he knew that once Cox was ready, he’d fuck his prepared hole roughly until JD lost his voice from all the moaning and screaming.

And so he did. Grabbing JD’s hips, slamming his cock into JD, making him moan from the roughness. He pulled out again, before slamming back in, forcing JD to moan again. And like that he continued the next few minutes, fucking JD harder every time, moving slightly faster.

JD knew when Cox was close to his orgasm. His nails dug harder into JD’s hips, he groaned like an animal and repeated JD’s current name over and over again while telling him just how good it felt. “Your arse is so tight; it feels so good around my big cock. So warm, so good, ah, fuck, Sally…”

He came with a loud scream that crossed over to a deep groan, thrusting his hips into JD a few last times before moving his hand around JD’s hips, finding the hard bulge imprisoned by the female panties.

While he rocked his hips back and forth, his cock still deep inside JD, he grabbed the cock and started pumping, making JD moan underneath him.

“I’m coming,” JD moaned as he fucked Cox’s fist.

“Yeah, come for me,” Cox whispered into JD’s ear, taking a bite just as JD came against he counter, moaning loudly.

When JD was done, Cox pulled out and gently covered JD’s arse again with the skirt. “You look so good wearing that,” he said. “Maybe next time I’ll get you something tighter, and shorter.”

JD blushed by the thought of it, but he didn’t mind it at all, not with Cox.


End file.
